Jurassic World
Jurassic World – amerykański film z 2015 roku w reżyserii Colina Trevorrow. Czwarty film z serii Park Jurajski oraz pierwszy z trylogii Jurassic World. Obsada * Chris Pratt – Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard – Claire Dearing * Jake Johnson – Lowery Cruthers * Omar Sy – Barry * Irrfan Khan – Simon Masrani * Vincent D’Onofrio – Vic Hoskins * Bradley Darryl Wong – Henry Wu * Ty Simpkins – Gray Mitchell * Nick Robinson – Zach Mitchell * Lauren Lapkus – Vivian Krill * Judy Greer – Karen Mitchell * Katie McGrath – Zara Young * Brian Tee – Takashi Hamada * James DuMont – Hal Osterly Opis Park w którym główną atrakcją są dinozaury, zostaje ponownie otwarty i to na Isla Nublar. Jednak po jakimś czasie dinozaury tracą na popularności. Kierownictwo parku postanawia stworzyć hybrydę i po jakimś czasie wykluwa się Indominus Rex. Owen Grady zostaje wezwany do ocenienia wybiegu hybrydy. Fatalny zbieg okoliczności sprawia, że hybryda ucieka na wolność i zaczyna zabijać dla zabawy inne dinozaury. Aby go złapać zostaje wysłany oddział ochrony parku, ale zostaje on zabity przez Indominusa. W międzyczasie Owen Grady oraz Claire Dearing poszukują dwóch zagubionych siostrzeńców Claire. Fabuła Film zaczyna się od dwóch dinozaurów wylęgających się z jaj. Scena zmienia się na Zacha i jego młodszego brata Graya, wysyłanych przez rodziców do Isla Nublar, która ma działający park rozrywki o nazwie "Jurassic World", w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Zach i Gray przybywają później do Isla Nublar promem, gdzie zostają znalezieni przez Zara, asystentkę Claire Dearing, ciotki chłopców i kierownika operacji w Jurassic World. Claire przekonuje inwestorów, że nowa atrakcja, genetycznie zmodyfikowany dinozaur hybrydowy o nazwie Indominus rex, zwiększy zyski parku. Claire widzi tylko chłopców w Centrum Innowacji na krótko przed powrotem na następne spotkanie, obiecując im spotkanie na kolacji i spędzanie z nimi następnego dnia. Zara zostaje przydzielona do towarzyszenia i pilnowania chłopców. Claire spotyka się z właścicielem parku, Simonem Masrani. Masrani, który jest bliski zdobycia licencji pilota, leci sam i Claire (nieco niezręcznie) do nowego Wybiegi Idominusa Rexa. Gdy Claire podaje szczegóły na temat hybrydy, Masrani jest zaskoczony tym, że jest biały. Chociaż jest nieco zszokowany, gdy Claire ujawnia, że I. Rex zjadł własnego rodzeństwa, Masrani jest pod wrażeniem nowego dinozaura. Zaleca jednak Claire, by skontaktowała się z Owenem Grady i żeby przeszukał wybieg w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów, które inżynierowie mogli przeoczyć. Owen jest byłym członkiem marynarki wojennej, pracującym w Jurassic World, badając zachowania czterech Velociraptorów parku; beta, o nazwie Blue, Delta, Echo i Charlie. Po wyszkoleniu raptorów do wykonywania niektórych z jego poleceń, jest on opisany jako "alfa" paczki. Vic Hoskins, lider Dywizji Bezpieczeństwa InGen, uważa, że raptory wykazują potencjał zastosowań militarnych, ku obrzydzeniu Owena. Jednak niemal śmiertelne spotkanie pracownika amatora pokazuje, że raptory nie są oswojone. Claire spotyka Owena na swojej przyczepie i prosi o pomoc w ocenie na padoku Indominusa. Po tym, jak dała Claire ciężką chwilę wcześniejszą nieudaną randkę, Owen zgadza się zbadać padok. Jednak wydaje się, że zwierzę zniknęło z padoku; Nie można jej zobaczyć i nie ma jej śladu na obrazie termowizyjnym. Owen dostrzega na ścianie ślady pazurów, których wcześniej nie było, i doszedł do wniosku, że I rex uciekł, wspinając się po ścianie ogrodzenia. Claire wraca do pokoju kontrolnego, żeby zobaczyć, gdzie jest urządzenie śledzące I. Rexa. Owen, Nick i Ellis wchodzą na padok, aby zbadać szponiastą ścianę. W pokoju kontrolnym pracownicy Lowery Cruthers i Vivian Krill widzą, że I. rex jest nadal na padoku. Po otrzymaniu powiadomienia o tym, pracownicy Owen i I. Rex próbują uciec. Nagle ponownie pojawia się I. rex, jedząc Ellisa i przełamuje bramę. Owen ledwo ucieka ukrywając się pod pojazdem i rozpylając się benzyną, aby zamaskować jego zapach. Jednak Nick jest zjedzony. Claire wysyła jednostkę ograniczającą aktywa (ACU), aby wycofać I. rex. Niosą nieśmiercionośne bronie, ponieważ I. rex jest zbyt drogi, by szkodzić. Dowódca ACU, Katashi Hamada odkrywa, że I. rex wyciągnął jej implant śledzący i zbyt późno zauważa hybrydę, ponieważ może się kamuflażować. Hamada i większość drużyny są zabici lub zjedzeni, a tylko kilku szczęśliwców przeżyje bez poważnych obrażeń. Claire postanawia zamknąć każdą atrakcję na północ od kurortu, podczas gdy Owen zaleca natychmiastową ewakuację wyspy. Niedługo potem otrzymuje telefon od swojej siostry, która jest oburzona tym, że Claire nie spędza czasu z Zachiem i Grayem. Tymczasem Zach i Gray opuścili Zarę, aby obejrzeć karmienie Mozazaur. Podczas pobytu na jednotorowej nawierzchni Grey czuje się zdruzgotany; kiedy Zach pyta się, co jest nie tak, Gray informuje go, że ich rodzice dostają rozwód, ponieważ obydwoje otrzymywali pocztę od dwóch różnych prawników rozwodowych. Zach informuje Graya, że dorośnie i że za parę lat i tak opuszcza rodziców. Chłopcy przybywają na przejażdżkę Żyrosferą i podróżują doliną, widząc, jak wiele dinozaurów wędruje swobodnie. Pomimo nakazu powrotu na stację, Zach widzi, że jedna z bram ogrodzenia została zniszczona (zrobiona przez Indominusa) i nie może opuścić opuszczonego pomieszczenia i wejść do lasu. Widzą grupę Ankylosaurus, ale potem I. rex ponownie zakamuflowuje się, podkrada się za nimi i atakuje je zaciekle. Indominus prowadzi bitwę i zabija Ankylozaura, gdy chłopcy uciekają, ledwo unikając szczęk hybrydy przeskakując nad wodospadem. Claire znajduje Owena, aby mógł pomóc jej odnaleźć bratanków. Przybywają do przyciągania Gyrosfery i odkrywają, że Indominus zabił gruzińsko kilka Apatozaurów, nie jedząc ich; Owen wyciąga z tego wniosek, że hybryda zabija dla sportu. Następnie znajdują zniszczoną Gyrosferę. Zach i Gray znajdują stare Centrum Turystyczne Parku Jurajskiego - teraz zaniedbane i zarośnięte. Udaje im się naprawić starego dżipa z Parku Jurajskiego i odwieźć go z powrotem do parku. Kiedy wychodzą, Claire i Owen usłyszeli swój odjazd i próbowali wyruszyć jednym z dżipów, ale zanim Indominus nadejdzie i zaatakuje ich, ledwie uciec z Indominusem tuż za nim, ale jest on rozproszony przez helikopter nad głową. Masrani wyposażył swój helikopter w dwóch oficerów i miniguna GE M134 i atakuje Indominusa, strażnicy helikoptera Masraniego próbują zastrzelić I rex; bez skutku. I. rex przedziera się przez ścianę woliery i pterozaury uciekają. Owen i Claire z przerażeniem patrzą, jak pterozaury atakują siekacz Masraniego, powodując jego upadek, zabijając Masrani i dwóch pracowników. Kiedy chłopcy docierają do północnej ściany bezpieczeństwa, widzą, że za nimi podąża rój Pterozaurów. Po przybyciu na główną ulicę, Zara znajduje dwoje dzieci, tylko po to, by zostać porwanym przez Pteranodona i wskoczyć do Jurassic World Lagoon, gdzie spotyka się Mosazaur i atakujący Pteranodon. Claire i Owen przybywają, a Owen i ACU zaczynają strzelać do zwierząt, Owen zostaje zaatakowany przez Dimorfodona, ale Claire go ratuje. Dzielą się pocałunkiem, gdy Zach i Gray przybywają i spotykają się ze swoją ciotką. Prywatna dywizja ochroniarska InGen, dowodzona przez Vic Hoskinsa, przejmuje kontrolę nad parkiem po śmierci Masrani i umieszcza prywatne służby bezpieczeństwa InGena odpowiedzialne za park, planuje użyć raptorów do polowania na I. rex; chociaż Owen początkowo odmawia, twierdząc, że powinni poradzić sobie z sytuacją po swojemu, niechętnie zgadza się, gdy jest zagrożony. Puszczają raptory i podążają za nimi do dżungli, gdzie zlokalizują hybrydę. Niespodziewanie hybryda komunikuje się z ptakami drapieżnymi, co powoduje, że Owen zdaje sobie sprawę, że została wykonana za pomocą Velociraptor DNA. Raptory włączają żołnierzy, podczas gdy Indominus ucieka. Owen znajduje Charliego i wydaje się, że go rozpoznaje, ale zostaje zabita rakietą. Żołnierze uciekają, a Barry chowa się w kłodzie, podczas gdy Blue próbuje go zjeść, ale Owen rozprasza ją, a ona goni za nim, kiedy wyjeżdża na motorze. Claire, Zach i Gray czekają w weterynaryjnym pojeździe, gdy pojawia się żołnierz i zostaje zabity przez Velociraptora, próbując otworzyć tylne drzwi. Inny Velociraptor atakuje Claire przez okno ciężarówki, ale wypada, a Zach i Gray zdążyli ogłuszyć innego raptora, gdy ten wskoczył do ciężarówki. Owen pojawia się ponownie i wracają do ośrodka, podczas gdy raptory podążają za ich nową alfa. Czterej ludzie znajdują Hoskinsa w laboratorium genetyki, próbującym ewakuować się z zakładu. Wyjaśnia, w jaki sposób potajemnie manipulował firmą Masrani, aby stworzyć Indominusa, tak aby przy ułamku wielkości był używany jako broń wojskowa zamiast stacjonarnej atrakcji parku. Delta nagle się pojawia i rogi Hoskins. Hoskins próbuje ją uspokoić, ale bezskutecznie, a ona je zamiast tego. Czwórka ucieka z centrum innowacji, ale kończy się na rogach na zewnątrz przez trzy raptory. Owenowi udało się odzyskać połączenie z nimi, a kiedy pojawia się I rex, Owen i ptaki drapieżne zaatakują ją, chociaż raptory są pozornie zabite. Zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mają "zębów", aby pokonać potężną hybrydę, uciekają się do jednej ostatecznej opcji: Claire dzwoni do Lowery'ego i mówi mu, żeby otworzył padok T. rexa, wabiąc Rexy, starego weterana tyranozaura parku do walki z Indominus. Ona ma przewagę przez chwilę, ale potem jest przytłoczona i rzucona na ziemię. Jednak zanim Indominus może ją zabić, Blue, który wciąż żyje od wpadnięcia w ścianę, atakuje Indominusa, dając Rexy czas na przebudzenie. Indominus rex, który nie ma szans na walkę, bije dziko. A potem znikąd Rexy wraca z ziemi i rusza na jej szyję. Rexy and Blue walczą z Indominusem, skręcając przed laguną Mosasaurus. Tak jak Indominus odzyskuje siły, Mosazaur wyskakuje z wody i ciągnie hybrydę pod wodą, gdzie gadów morskich kończy ją w spektakularny sposób. Blue i Rexy wymieniają szanowany wygląd, a następnie udają się w noc. Grupa udaje się do strefy zwiedzania parku; Zach i Gray ponownie spotykają się z rodzicami, podczas gdy Owen i Claire odchodzą razem. Na obecnie opuszczonej Isla Nublar Rexy podchodzi do helipadu, bada zniszczenia, patrzy na park i wydaje potężny, ryczący ryk, twierdząc, że wyspa jest znowu jej. Kategoria:Filmy Kategoria:2015